


Bitch!

by konner_ulric



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Harems, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Crusade, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konner_ulric/pseuds/konner_ulric
Summary: Salem's plans have always been simple, but her massive cock has finally cried out into the dark. And now things will change for the pale woman. her shaft is in command now and it has guided her to Vale. The Fall MAiden Amber has been captured, for only sinister reasons. And plans have been secured for overwiting a very combat ready individual. Join Salem, Cinder and many others on a journey of sexual conquest the likes of witch Remnant has never seen in... "BITCH!"





	Bitch!

R.W.B.Y.  
“Bitch”  
Chapter one

 

Disclaimer.  
This a an NSFW story, or Lemon or rated R if you like. Not only is it intended for a mature audience it will contain extremely mature content. I do not own any of the characters depicted. All characters are at least eighteen years of age even if otherwise specified. No characters are actually related by blood even if otherwise specified. If a topic is specified as “light” then that means the author has no interest or inclination towards the heavier more gruesome version of what has been specified as “Light” Do not ask for “heavy versions of what has been labeled “Light”.  
The type of content within is as follows: Female/Female. Female/Futanari. Futa/Futa. Oral. Anal Vaginal. Paizuri. Masterbation. Auto-felatio. Incest. Non-Con. Mind-Break. Sexual-enslavement. Pet-play. Domination/Submission. Light-torture. Light-gore. Asphyxiation. Violence. Stockholm-romance. *Rule 63 (Only by popular demand).

Characters in this chapter and their genders Futa(Ft) Female(F).Variable(V).  
Salem(Ft), Cinder Fall(Ft), Emerald Sustrai(F), Neapolitan(F), Amber (F).

 

“Sex.” Muttered Salem into the dark. The word reverberated off the walls and vaulted ceiling in the underground bunker.  
“What do I have to do for some good sex? Kill someone? Burn down a city? Fine done, whatever it takes.” The pale woman sighed and looked down at her body shrouded in both long black robes and the darkness around her. Only a small candle providing a dim orange glow in the gloom allowed her to see herself at all. What little she could see however was magnificent. The undercurrent of rippling muscle. Her breast so full, round and rather dense, filling the top of her robes nicely. Breast that when shook did not jiggle, but rather bounced like the mallet of a bass drum. Her hips could only be described as luscious and her ass possessed the same solid bounce as her rack. Her skin was as pale as snow, and even in the semi darkness she was still more visible than most others as she seemed to glow like a ghost however she still appeared to be webbed in slivers of shadow as her blood vessels stood starkly out as black. Salem reveled in these facts. She loved her body and was as aroused by herself as an outside observer might be. And it showed. The front of her robes began to rise in response to her vian observations and Salem's desire for sexual relief only grew stronger. The pale woman stared at her growing erection for several seconds before making up her mind. She pulled the front her skirts up to her waist to access her crotch which was still wrapped up in tight black leggings. She slid her hand down into her bottoms and withdrew her swelling phallus. Like her face, arms, legs and torso her cocks veins where a visible black,the rest of her cock however was a dull shade of marble not as creamy and inviting as the rest of her skin. Salem numbly rolled her prick around in her hands as it rose,impossibly, higher up and extended further in front of her. Once fully erect she was a truly frightening sight to behold at an unreal twenty inches long and four inches thick all the way through. The tip of her monster, no, DEMON cock was flat on the end like a horse, and sported soft looking barbs of flesh all around the tip and running along both sides of her monochrome, monolithic dick. Salem exhaled explosively, not realizing she had been holding her breath, then gripped her stampeding herd of a cock firmly in both hands and began to stroke herself furiously. As she did this she rolled her head back and bounced slightly so she could feel the wieght of her heavy tit’s and ass crashing down then leaping back up into place. A wonderful feeling. As she stroked herself she began to pant and grunt, sounds that the room amplified and echoed back at her. Her mad massaging of her dick continued for ten minutes as she arched her back and crouched over then dropping to her knees. She stroked herself into the air with her head thrown back for several minutes more before growing tired of that position and standing back up. As she got herself off further her panting and gasping increased dramatically and grew into moaning. Needing even more stimulation than her hands could provide the sexy phantom directed her cock up to her face and took it into her mouth licking her own tip aggressively. As this continued on and the sound of slurping and smacking filled the stone room. The pale queen of vanity finally began to lean forward truly getting into her cascading pleasure as she, still sucking her cock with her mouth, let go of her dick long enough to grab the diamond shaped opening on the front of her robes and pull it open, the fabric parted at an invisible seam and her full tit’s rushed free of their confinement fat erect nipples first. Salem gripped her giant meatpole in both hands, shoved it further down her throat, bending further forward to achieve this, wrapped her delicious rack around her shaft and began to fuck both her face AND her tits as hard as she possibly could. If almost anyone else did this to themselves they might be a little disgusted, Salem however loved every salty lick of her now flowing pre-cum, adored the pleaser that crashed through her as she crushed her nipples between her fingers, relished the feeling of her barbs thundering into and out of her throat like the treads of a tank. Finally she really began to get close to climax as the clear precursor to her ejaculation began to coat her shaft, shining slightly in the low light. The extra lubrication served her well as she could now stroke faster and faster. She shoved her cock further into her esophagus leaning forward until she stood hunched over her titanic dick. Then at last her shaft pulsed, her barbs became horribly stiff, locking the first twelve inches of her prick inside of her face. (Acutely painful to anyone else but hot as fuck to Salem.) Then it began. Her cum blasted into her throat like floodwaters and filled her stomach rapidly. Her abdomen did in fact feel uncomfortably tight as she filled herself, but she was nowhere near finished. For two minutes she gushed wave after wave of white goo into her own mouth, until finally as the flow began to stop, her barbs softened and her cock slid out of her face still half erect with a deep wet sucking “pop”. Her mouth and tits were dripping with her own thick semen. Salem observed quietly to herself how sweet it tasted. Like thick rich honey without the sting. Her half hanging cock still pissed the creamy white out onto the floor like a faucet. She panted heavily as she came down from both her orgasm and her near asphyxiation. As her cock became increasingly slack it also ceased its flooding of the chamber floor. A light turned on next to the low burning candle. Salem looked to the rectangular Scroll that now illuminated the dungeon slightly better. She strode over to it and picked it up. A message from Cinder.  
“We have Amber, we gave her the drugs. She should be obedient. Shall I bring her too you?” Salem mulled it over in her head for a few moments before deciding that it was too soon. She replied.  
“No. Not yet. Give her a few more days. You can train her if you like, but remember she belongs to me.” Cinder responded quickly.  
“Yes Ma’am. Also Neo is on her way down to you, she has the schematics for the Android.”  
“Very good. We will speak later.” Salem closed her scroll and put it back onto the table that held the candle. In short order the sound of footsteps began to echo throughout the chamber as Neo made her way down the underground corridor. Once the tiny woman arrived she balked. Salem had never used her for pleasure. Neo was simply too new to their operations to have been used yet. This was going to change.  
“Neo is it?”  
Neo nodded.  
“Are you my obedient servant?”  
Neo nodded slowly. Apprehensively regarding the giant white snake hanging between Salem's legs.  
“Good. Then come hear and clean me up. I’m a mess.”  
Neo was terrified. And it showed in her eyes as they shifted from pink and brown to white and back again. Salem made an impatient noise…. And Neo slowly walked up to her mistress. Salem pulled the pinkette/brunette/whitette’s scroll from her grip and dropped it onto the table.  
“Begin.” Ordered Salem testily.  
Neo gulped and started by scooping some cum coating Salem’s left breast and made to throw it onto the floor.  
“You will NOT waste my cum.”  
Neo froze unsure of what Salem ment.  
“ Have you taken a blow to your head and been left simple? EAT. IT.”  
Neo’s face paled as she looked down at the cum in her cupped hands. She hesitated.  
“Now.” Commanded Salem softly. Somehow it was so much sharper than shouting.  
Neo gulped, then seeming to steel herself, she put her hands up to her mouth and drank deep of Salem's seed. Neo noted the sweet taste, but to her it had more of a cloying almosts hazy taste and smelled like fruit left out to become soft. Not rotten, not gross, not yet, but not quite fresh either. The semen had an almost numbing effect on the tiny woman almost like taking a huff of morphine. Neo slowly drank up what she had collected, then licked her hands then sucked them clean.  
“Good. Now continue.” Salem rolled her shoulders back and relaxed. She was going to enjoy every second of this.  
Neo began the slow process of eating the cum off of Salem’s body. But as Neo was only four feet ten she wasn’t tall enough to reach Salem past the first few handfuls worth of cum and soon began to get it on her sleeves.  
“What did I tell you about wasting my cum bitch? Take of your clothes.”  
Neo dared not complain so she complied. She took a few short seconds to disrobe placing her folded clothes onto the floor next to the door. Then humbly walked back to Salem and resumed her task. She scooped the cum into her hands for several more minutes but Salem grew bored of the girls timidity.  
“Use your mouth. Your lips your tongue, this will make your job easier.”  
The smaller girl flinched but did don’t hesitate. Opening her mouth Neo began licking Salem’s tits clean, and as her tongue passed over Salem’s nipples the taller woman smiled and leaned over so as to give Neo better access. Now it was the sound of Neos tongue that filled the room with a wet slapping and smacking as the tiny mute ate every last drop of cum on salam’s bodacious rack. And once she was done the porcelain dominatrix stood up strait and shoved little Neo down.  
“Now my cock. Get to it.”  
Neo shivered at the massive member in front of her face. It genuinely grossed her out. The cock was spiky and massive and pale and sticky. But all the same she wasted no time.  She drew her tongue flat against the enormous shaft and began to eat. She licked every inch of her charge, running her tongue over the large disk shaped tip which was like licking the end of a baseball bat. She Licked the cum up from in-between the soft little fleshy spikes that ran the length of Salem’s giganti-cock and when she was done it was shiny and clean. A true example of honest spit-shining.  
“Good. Now….” Salem reached down and grabbed Neo by her hair. This time she could not help but react on instinct. Her hands shot up and gripped Salem's wrist. To no avail. The little acrobat was whipped around by her head, her bare legs flailing across the floor gaining no purchase and as soon as the manhandling had begun it ended, with a splash. Neo sat up gasping and holding her cum covered face. She had been thrown down face first into the puddle of cum which was not deep enough to protect her from hitting her face on the stone floor. But before she could do anymore than sputter a command cut through the noise.  
“Eat.”  
Feeling more afraid than she had in her entire life Neo bent over on her hands and knees, ass in the air, to drink up the puddle of cum on the floor. It tasted biting cold, so much so it made her teeth hurt and sucking the puddle up was made even more difficult because the low temperature of the cum gave it the consistency of sludge. Now her evening meal tasted like a thick slushie and threatened to give her, of all damn things, a brainfreeze…. Which after several moments of worrying about that very thing, came to pass. She threw her head back a few inches and gasped painfully her head throbbing worse than ever.  Her right temple pulsed with pain and tears began to slide silently down her cheeks. But she bent back over and kept drinking until she was forced to start licking the depleted puddle up into her mouth. At last after finally licking the last drop of Salem’s load off of the floor Neo sood up, temple swollen her bruised face ashen and ashamed. Tit’s shaking as she shivered unconttrolably. She turned to Salem. And her face puckered into a silent sob. Salem was fully erect again.  
“Your cunt looks so tight…. Your a virgin.” It was a statement, not a question.  
Neo tried to edge around Salem. The aroused futanari smiled and turned on the spot as Neo shakily tried to make for the door. The instant she turned her back on Salem she made an attempt to rush over to her clothes so she could grab them and bolt. But she should have tried running without them. Neo suddenly had lost the ability to draw air as Salem's pale hands wrapped around her neck from behind fast as lightning. Neo was lifted off the floor and turned around to face Salem who one hand at a time went from holding Neo by her neck to her thighs.  
Neo squirmed in her assailant's grip and tugged at black veined hands that held her in a vice. She was lifted into the air until her chest was level with Salem’s face. Neos’ struggle intensified tenfold, but it made no matter. Salem drove Neo down with precision and purpose impaling the tiny girl on a cock that was simply far too large for her to safely take. Neo threw her head back her mouth wide as her air blasted out of her lungs in a silent scream. Her cherry had been popped faster than she could quite comprehend. She was driven down five inches, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Then she stopped with a jolt that shook both women's tit’s. Neo’s face was screwed up with pain. Salem laughed coldly at her preys agony, then moaned softly at the sight of red tracing it’s way down her cock.  
“Your cherry was still intact? I’d have thought that you’d have ruptured it before now! Oh Neo you are a treat!”  
Salem marshaled her strength and with a single violent thrust she finished shoving her remaining ten inches into Neo until their snatches pressed together. Neo spasmed wildly then went limp completely blacking out. Her eye’s rolling into the back of her head. Smiling Salem held Neo close as if she were her lover. The impaled girls head resting in between Salem breast. Her legs hanging uselessly. Salem then began to sway gently on the spot humming softly to herself. This continued for another three hours before Neo finally stirred and woke. She looked numbly into Salem’s face who smiled at her almost lovingly.  
“Oh my! You're finally awake!”  
Neo made a confused face. As if to ask “What do you mean “finally”’? Salem laughed a cruel laugh that chilled Neo.  
“Why my dear you have been sleeping for three hours!”  
A horrified expression crossed Neo’s face as she realized that she was going to live through this weather she liked it or not. Salem was still, somehow fully erect inside of her and she fully intended to make this a memory for both if them, not just her. After all she waited until Neo was awake again before proceeding when she could have easily fucked the tiny woman like a living ona-hole. Neo began to cry. And in response to this Salem began to move. Up and down, up and down. Neo began to feel the pain of her violation in full once more. Salem was enjoying Neos’ cunt so much more than she thought she would and the pounding that Neo was taking only increased in speed and in power. Until after almost half an hour of relentless reaming, once both bouncing shaking women were glistening with sweat and their hair was sticking in ringlets to their faces. As their breaths became short gasp and even moans. Just as Neo was finally starting to enjoy herself a tiny bit, in a very submissive slutty sort of way. It began to end. Salems pre-cum was slowly slathering her cock, the speed that Neo was being driven up and down at increased to the point that she idly wondered if this is what a rat feels like when shaken to death. Then Neo was hit with the kind of pain that traumatizes. Salem's barbs had stiffened but unlike the first time tonight Salem was really getting off. Her cock had rapidly swollen and started to blast cum into Neo’s womb like a cannon. Filling the small helpless woman. The only thought going through Neo's mind was “I have to get away!” So she planted her hands on Salem’s shoulders and shoved as hard and fast as she could. Impossibly the pain she felt doubled. And Neo did not move a single inch. Salem gasped in ecstasy.  
“AH!”  
Salem and Neo's’ eyes met. Then a brief power struggle ensued. Neo tried to shove her hands into Salem's armpits so that she would not be lifted, Salem countered by wrapping her hands around Neos’ neck and squeezing. Hard. Neo instinctively let go of Salem’s torso and tried to pry the hands off, but quickly realized her mistake. She tried to recover but it was over she had lost. Salem tightened her grip on Neos’ neck and pulled up with all of her considerable might. The anguish Neo felt was unreal. Even as the pleasure Salem felt was unreal. Both were in opposite worlds, Salem blowing her thick cream filling into Neo like she was a donut. And Neo in a world of pain she never knew could possibly exist. In that moment they both changed. Salem could think of nothing but feeling like this as often as she could for as long as possible. And Neo had become less human. She could not live with this pain.  
“This can’t be a bad thing.” Neo thought.  
“NO! It has to be good it has to be what I want! If it feels bad I’ll die, but if it feels good? No, it can’t feel good, but it can hurt good…. Yes it hurts so good.”  
Neos’ eyes went wide and blank as her face turned blue. Blood trickled from her nose onto her upper lip and down onto Salem's’ hands. Then finally after Neo’s belly had been filled until it was swollen as if by pregnancy her suffering came to a close. Salem’s cumming slowed down and her cock released Neo who Salem dropped onto the floor like an empty sack. She covered Neo in her cum as it ran it’s course. Neo smiled stupidly and put her mouth under the stream of baby batter. She would never be the same person again.

 

The sound of wet smacking and gagged moaning was coming from the other room. Cinder had been “Training” Amber for the last hour and Neo was still in the basement with Salem. Meanwhile Emerald was left to wish that Cinder would hit HER the way she was hitting Amber. The room that Emerald sat in was rather nice. A sitting room in an old mansion on the edge of Vale. She was resting in a soft leather armchair next to the fireplace as it crackled merrily warming the room and casting shadow on the walls.  
SMACK. “MMMMM!”  
Emerald rolled her eyes. But still couldn't deny how wet she was. She thought about pretending she really was getting hit by Cinder… But knew better, her imagination was not nearly enough to conjure that illusion. So she simply resigned herself to listening in to the smacking and moaning.  
Another hour passed and she could hear that Cinder was still going strong.  
“Amber is probably a bruised bloody mess right now…. Hot” thought Emerald. Her nipples had grown erect in her small top. And her cunt had begun to soak through her pants.  
“Alright” muttered Emerald “That's enough waiting around.”  
Emerald stood up, stretched, and went downstairs. Not to the basement but to the front porch. As she stepped out onto the porch, which wrapped all the way around the old house, the sun started to rise painting the valley in golden rays. Emerald walked around to a section of porch completely covered in ivy and obstructed by trees. The temperature was exactly perfect and the wind caressed her skin nicely. Biting her lower lip Emerald pinched one of her nipples through the fabric of her clothes.  
“Oh fuck me.” Emerald looked around to see if anyone was nearby. No one was. The house sat by itself up on a hill. She could see buildings off in the distance but none were close enough to afford anyone a good look at her…. So, she threw caution to the winds.  
“Oh fuck this.” Emerald pulled her top off and dumped it on the porch, then opened the front of her pants and shoved them down just past her, very fine, ass. The greenette wasted no time and shoved three fingers up into her pussy, driving away as hard and shamelessly as she could. With her free hand she fingered her clit. For a moment she stopped playing with her cunt and grabbed her tits, leaning forward she shoved them into her face and bit down on both nipples. Emerald growled in a ‘fuck yeah’ sort of way and resumed her furious fingering. After about three minutes of aggressive masterbation she squirted… right in her own face. Panting with her nipples still clamped in between her teeth she stopped for a moment to recover and then started fingering herself again just as vigorously as the last time pumping her fingers into her cunt and diddling her clit all the while. It took her less than a minute to squirt in her face a second time, but this time she let go of her nipples and opened her mouth to get as much of her squirt into her mouth as possible. She got a pretty good amount too, enough to really feel it when she gulped it noisily down.  
She was brought back to awareness by light clapping. Emerald stood up and turned to see Cinder, dressed in her usual red gown, with a riding crop in one hand and an erection in the other.  
“Cinder!” Said Emerald like she was her favorite person in the world.  
“Bend over.” Ordered Cinder. And she lashed out with the riding crop smacking Emerald across the face. Emerald, for her part, could not have obeyed faster as she shoved herself over some railing that was not obstructed by vines and stuck her ass out for Cinder in almost the same motion. There was no preamble Cinder shoved her fat eight inch cock into Emeralds cunt a few times then once properly lubed by Emeralds dripping juices she pulled out and then re-inserted herself into Emerald ass. Cinder knew Emerald hated anal, but also knew she would never complain, so she drilled the dark beauty like she was looking for a vein of gold. HARD. The porch railing squeaked and groaned and so did Emerald. And even though she hated having a cock in her ass, even Cinders, Emerald leaned into each thrust like she loved it. Both started moaning softly as their hips crashed together and then finally Cinder blasted a fat wad of cum into Emeralds ass. The brunette gasped and then withdrew from her lover with a small popping sound, then turned her around and started making out with her. They swapped spit, and Emeralds cum, for about an hour. The two of them exalted in the hot wet warm feeling of each others tongues slipping and sliding about. Then once Cinder was nice and stiff again, she bent Emerald over the railing yet again and shoved herself straight into the half naked sluts cunny. With maybe a little TOO much force. Both women went crashing through the wooden railing with fuck-force landing with Emerald face down in the wet early morning grass. Cinder was briefly stunned but totally went with it. The animalistic fucking continued and Emerald slowly propped herself up onto her hands and knees and continued to drive herself backwards onto Cinders prick with lustful wild abandon. Cinder reached forward and put her right hand into Emeralds mouth and gropped her dangling flailing tits with her free hand. The two of them continued like this for half an hour before Cinder finally bottomed out into Emeralds cunt. Both the pale and dark skinned women gasped and moaned as they finished together, Emerald squirted into the grass and tried to tighten her cunt around Cinder to prolong her pleasure. But it wasn't to last Cinder pulled out of emerald and shot a few last strands across the length of emeralds back. After she finished she grabbed Emeralds pony tails and wrapped them around her neck dragging her back into the house and upstairs to the room that Amber in was being stored for her training. Cinder threw Emerald through the door headfirst, but Emerald only enjoyed the abuse. She looked up to see Amber for the first time since she helped Cinder and Neo capture her. The bitch looked rough. She had been stripped down and tied to the ceiling her ass hovering just a few inches off the floor, legs spread up and open.  
“Emerald. Eat out the slut. Show her what obedience looks like!”  
“Yes ma’am!”  
Emerald crawled over to a foggy eyed amber rolled onto her back and lifted her head up to the maidens bruised, beaten cunt and started sucking labia and clit. Amber whined as if she had some say in the matter. So Cinder started smacking her breast with her crop.  
“How do you like that?” SMACK!  
“Hmmm!”  
“Does it feel good?” SMACK!  
“HNNNN!”  
Amber’s legs began to twitch and tense indicating she was close to orgasm. Cinder took notice.  
“Emerald stop.” She commanded mildly. And she did. Amber squirmed and twitched wanting release so badly.  
“Hmmmm.” She moaned sadly.  
“Ha. You are such a whore aren’t you? How about this, I’ll remove your gag. And you can beg for release. Or your teasing will continue. It really is so simple sweet maiden. A simple system for simple pleasure. All you have to do is submit.’  
Cinder placed her feet on either side of Emeralds body Amber's face now level with her own. She removed Ambers gag dropping it around her captive's neck like a necklace.  
“I WANT IT! PLEASE MAKE ME FEEL GOOD PLEASE!” Ambers shouting was hoarse and rough. Cinder smiled.  
“Very well sweetheart. Emerald will give you what you want.” The cruel dickgirl then shoved her tongue down Ambers through as Emerald resumed her administrations. Amber gasped and moaned and sucked on her captor's mouth like a depraved slut. And when she came it was explosive. Ambers squirt splashed off of Emeralds face and spattered the floor for several feet. Her orgasams where many in number as well as the dusky sub underneath her continued to reward Amber for her slutty request. Cinder pulled her mouth away from Ambers just enough to speak clearly to the moaning wreck that was the fall maiden.  
“Always remember. Everyone is someones Bitch. You happen to belong to Salem.” Cinder kissed her one last time then departed the room.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.  
> This was new for me. I’ve never created anything so sexual before, but I’ve enjoyed the exercise all the same. If anyone is wondering if this entire series will be as violent as this chapter, the short answer is no. As Salem, Cinder, Emerald and Neo are villainesses their sexual actions are written to reflect that. Neo is already a little unhinged in the show but I wanted to break her front door the fuck off. Always have. Now I’ve done it. Neat. Emerald strikes me as a very tough woman, so a little bit of being tossed about won't hurt her. So she enjoys it. Cinder did not interact with Salem this chapter, next time you see this group they will. Cinder will not forget her place in Salem's presence. She will be as pliant and obedient as Emerald is to Cinder herself. As for Amber? I think I’ll make Neo her handler. She won’t really be in great shape once Cinder is done breaking her.  
> Thank you for reading feedback is very welcome. See you next time.


End file.
